<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charter of the Divine by ScriptedLorekeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061396">Charter of the Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedLorekeeper/pseuds/ScriptedLorekeeper'>ScriptedLorekeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And applies common sense, Divine Charter Au, Elemental Magic, F/M, Hidden Depths, Hiding in Plain Sight, Mayday is a deity in disguise, Mayday isn’t dumb in this Au, Mayday just has a Pokémon team in this, Possessive Behavior, QwasaDeity!Zuke, She willingly sealed her powers, She’s just traumatised, Undercover, literally everyone is ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedLorekeeper/pseuds/ScriptedLorekeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qwasa energy is mysterious, no one knows everything about it and what it can do.<br/>The faith of the people and the echo of music long past turns this energy into power.<br/>However what would happen if the raw form of this energy came in contact with a human? What if this human transcended their mortality to become something beyond? Something like a god but not quite a god? A deity perhaps? A Qwasa Deity?</p><p>Well... Mayday certainly didn't expect this. Now she's undercover, desperate to hide from a city she thinks is out for her head following the averted satellite crash and the destruction of the Grand Qwasa. With her partners from a time long past and from a place she can’t return to she hides from her reckless actions and the consequences that she knows she’ll have to face someday.</p><p>However... one of these consequences is determined to find her. When he does though he will never let her go again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Light's out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so basically I had an idea about the nature of Qwasa, it eventually evolved into this thing and if you don't like it don't read it. Its not like its canon after all, its just a fun little thing I did because my brain and a plot bunny teamed up to make me write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayday panted with exhaustion as she heaved herself upright, her entire ensemble was dripping wet from the surprise swim she’d taken an hour earlier. She pulled herself up onto the bank of the river she’d floated down and collapsed onto the soft grass, not even caring that she’d get grass stains and mud on her clothes. She heaved her broken guitar up beside her and finally let the tears flow, the fear and the near death experience had scared her badly. She didn’t think she would be able to face him like this.<br/>
It had all passed in a blur for her, from the revelation that Tatiana was Kul Fyra, to Kliff’s betrayal, to the satellite falling, to the Grand Qwasa overloading under the might of their combined duets. Mayday pressed her hands to her eyes as she remembered his screams, the bright light consuming her vision as the uncontrollable energy ran rampant without the machine to contain it. It all flowed into the one person unlucky enough to be standing close by, Zuke. He’d pushed her aside to save her but the blast had thrown her off the platform, sending her into the freezing water below where she had spent the better half of an hour getting tossed and turned within the frozen currents. She thought she heard something before she went under, a sound she was sure would haunt her nightmares. A haunting wail of despair, an unearthly sound of desperation that chilled her blood for a fraction of a second before the cold enveloped her senses.<br/>
Mayday cried for a few more minutes before pulling herself together, her body was sore and throbbing with a dull ache she was sure she’d feel come next morning. Using her guitar as a support Mayday heaved herself up off the ground and stumbled as her leg protested, she hissed in pain and assessed the damage. Her ankle was swollen and purple but luckily it wasn’t bent at an odd angle, but if she didn’t bandage it soon it would get worse.</p><p>As she looked around she saw that Vinyl City wasn’t actually that far away, as she watched she was surprised to see several tendrils of light emerging from the city. They reached towards the heavens before vaulting downwards and spreading throughout the districts, passing through objects like ghosts. Mayday watched this phenomenon before the tendrils reached the city’s outskirts and were then pulled back quickly, the light retreating to one specific point she couldn’t see.<br/>
Then came the noise, a dreadful noise. A noise that she recognised. A noise that chilled her to the bone and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The howling croon that echoed through the very air around her and resonated with every sound in existence. It was a call. A cry for a lost soul to return. Who it was for and who the caller was Mayday had no idea. She did have the feeling that the one who made the sound was strong, way too strong to go up against. It felt oppressive, lonely and powerful.<br/>
Mayday shivered before turning and making her way towards the nearest sewer grate, she knew the network by heart and knew of the outermost entrances. She’d mourn later, she had to make sure she survived this and return home to tend to her injuries. She also had to plan for what she was going to do next, would she stay or would she leave? She didn’t have much of a clue yet but taking all of this one step at a time would be best.</p><p>Wincing, Mayday approached the respective grate and quickly lifted the manhole cover off and gingerly testing her ankle before carefully climbing down into the darkness. As she made her way home the air became heavy and suffocating, pressing onto her from all sides like a blanket. Mayday’s unease grew as she journeyed home, she felt as if something had happened, something bad and something that would soon shake the foundations of everything.<br/>
She shook herself out of that thought as her ankle gave a sharp twinge, this was no time to ponder the future and be mysterious like you would in a fanfiction. She continued on, ignoring the feeling and making sure she wasn’t being followed. When she finally saw her home up ahead she broke into a sprint ignoring the pain in her ankle, she burst through the front door and locked it tightly.<br/>
Her beloved alligator Ellie came vaulting round the corner, the poor gator was pale and shaking. Mayday embraced her beloved pet and cried into the blue scales, the alligator gave her a few affectionate licks before the rocker put her down and looked around the expansive space.<br/>
“I can’t stay here.”</p><p>The realisation struck her, “I can’t stay here anymore.” Sadness reflected in her eyes, this was the only home she knew when she arrived in Vinyl city. This place held too many memories however, because of her recklessness she had essentially eliminated any future she might’ve had in this city. Though there was alternatives to what she did, she could be a teacher or dip into her hidden skill set and hide in plain sight.</p><p>She turned towards her alligator who was watching her with an unreadable expression, “Ellie…” she began. “I know you like your form as it is now but we can’t stay here.” The alligator tilted her head and squeaked in confusion as if asking a question, “There was an accident…” Mayday’s lip trembled with fresh sobs as she relived the memories, “Zuke didn’t make it.” Ellie gave a small whimper and waddled up to her owner, nuzzling into her arms again. “We can’t stay here any longer, we have to leave. Too many memories. Too many reminders. I was so foolish to believe I could fit in with the humans. I destroyed my chance at channelling my talents. I doomed the city due to my recklessness and my bandmate paid the price.”<br/>
Despite the sorrow thickening the air Ellie gave a snort when Mayday uttered the word bandmate, Mayday laughed hollowly in response. “I guess you’re right, I did love him. Maybe if this had a happier ending we could’ve had a family or whatever passed for a family these days.” Ellie gave a sad squeak and toddled a little bit away from Mayday to pull out a suitcase stashed under one of the many hidey holes dotted around the sewer home complex. “The others need to know. Reverb. Blood moon. Echo. Apollo. Topaz. They all need to know, we all need to tackle what comes next.”<br/>
Ellie was silent for a minute before her form began to glow a bright blue, her body grew, her legs lengthened into powerful claws and feet. Her colour cycled from a light blue to a gunmetal grey, her tail extended and grew loose scales. These same scales hung loosely off her body at random intervals, the colour of bronze and tipped in gold. Her head changed shape as she raised her upper body to balance on two legs. She snapped open her eyes, now glowing a serene purple and looked at her owner.</p><p>Mayday looked nostalgic, a small smile etched across her face as she took in Ellie’s original form.</p><p>A Kommo-o.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, very far away, a figure wreathed in white and gold sat silently. They pondered their new status and contemplated their next move. They knew she was alive, her echo hadn’t disappeared from their senses. Though her location was a mystery, she hadn’t left the city yet but they knew she might do in the future. They felt a flash of sorrow and anger at this before they became determined. The incident that made them showed that she needed protection, they’d already dealt with the culprit but their beloved was nowhere to be seen. They should’ve told her their feelings, they should’ve told her a lot of things and yet they were too hung up on what happened in the past. Now she was missing.<br/>
The figure raised their head to reveal a mask, one half black and the other white, one side smiling and the other side frowning. Painted tears cascaded from the eyes of this mask as the owner leant forward, picking up an object from a nearby table.<br/>
As they looked at the guitar pick held delicately in their hand the figure sighed softly, while she was missing they couldn’t afford to feel. She was their last anchor, their only tether to their previous state, one they longed to be in again if only to tell her they loved her.<br/>
They would find her though and when they did they would never let her go again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mayday settles in to her new life many months after the calamity, meanwhile Tatiana works hard to protect her city from a masked deity with strange abilities and even stranger motives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed, in that time I made sure my presence was erased from the city. My own brand of witness protection and my mastery of my particular branch of unique gifts kept me out of the public eye. While I was adjusting to my new life I kept seeing signs of a new power in the city, supposedly a deity born from the collision of Qwasa and the Satellite that granted their blessings to the best musicians. While their preferred genre was rock they didn’t discriminate against all forms of music, the other artists of the different Charters were cowed by this supposed deity’s power. While it unnerved me greatly to hear about this I was at first sceptical of this supposed Qwasa deity for a while until I saw the “god” during a music festival, the very presence of this masked deity was familiar and unnerving. I quickly got out of there before I lost my nerve though. Though this deity felt… sad somehow, like they lost something… I hope I don’t find out what they lost though. I miss Zuke… I wish I wasn’t so reckless and stupid, he might be alive if I didn’t do what I did…</p><p>Mayday put her diary down on her desk from where she’d been writing in it, her therapist suggested she start writing in it as a way to cope when stressed or if any old memories popped up again. She’d been having nightmares since settling down in her new life four months ago. The stress of converting her lifestyle kept them at bay for the moment but as soon as she touched the pillow of the bed in her new apartment the nightmares began. It left her scared and distressed, even Ellie couldn’t comfort her and neither could her other partners. It eventually got so bad in the first week that Mayday chose to see a therapist for the first time since arriving in vinyl city. She’d had to edit a few details to preserve her hidden identity but it had been the best decision of her life, the therapist had enabled her to get some peace of mind but the nightmares wouldn’t leave.</p><p>As she walked into the spacious living room she eyed Ellie who was curled up on a nest of blankets with an orange and cream furred wolf with rocky spikes lining its collar. This was her Dusk Lycanroc Topaz, a gift from her father when she was very little. She missed him, her mother and her two elder brothers…</p><p>Shaking herself out of her memories Mayday walked into the kitchen and prepared herself some breakfast, a simple but filling meal of toast and jam, while her Lucario Echo was preparing the lunch she brought with her to her new job. She’d only been at the job for about two months but shed already gotten some good reviews. Her job was specifically working at Vinyl City Elementary, teaching music to the teenage kids that flocked through the doors of her classroom. She’d learned from her mistakes and now accepted all forms of music, trying to lay low and just get by without any more trouble.<br/>Her apartment was relatively cheap but pretty spacious and fully equipped, the landlord happened to be a fan of Bunk Bed Junction so she was able to barter some signed photos and t-shirts in return for a lower rent for the next two months. This has given her ample time to find herself the vacant spot at the school to teach music. Her resume had to be heavily edited but her sheer experience and the fact there weren’t many musicians willing to teach children during the rebellion Mayday has been accepted pretty fast. Her apartment had four rooms with the kitchen/living room being the biggest room in the apartment. The bedroom was the next biggest along with a guest room she’d turned into a room for her team when they wanted to sleep outside their pokeballs. The bathroom was the smallest room but it offered enough space for a bathtub which she took full advantage of, as living in the sewers previously didn’t do wonders for her hygiene. Ellie often slept in her room as an extra layer of protection while her other Pokémon slept in the guest room on improvised beds until she got a big enough cushion for each of them as it was cheaper than actual beds. It was surprising that the apartment was already fireproofed, when she’d asked why the landlord just told her it was because back in the days of rock it was mandatory as accidental fires were common. She wisely didn’t question things after that.<br/>Echo placed the packed lunch in Mayday’s work purse alongside her wallet and keys, her partners were a godsend in keeping her organised and made her feel a lot safer. Only one person had tried to get in but fell prey to Ellie’s jaws, it was thanks to the Kommo-o in disguise changing her scales from blue to grey that saved Mayday from being discovered. Mayday thanked her Lucario, hefted a large backpack containing food for Topaz as well as a cushion and her new laptop. Her Pokémon called their goodbyes to her as she closed and locked the door, leaving them to entertain themselves for the day.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Taking the metro wasn’t that difficult anymore now she’d gotten over her fear of being recognised, the elementary school was located somewhere in the centre of the Natura district and Mayday lived on the outskirts. Anything that wouldn’t connect her with the person she’d been a few months prior would help her hide better. Most of her personality was an act, an act she hated doing but it was necessary during the revolution. Kliff was suspicious from the start and she’d put on an act to earn his trust, causing him to become concerned. She hated hiding things from him. She hated the fact she’d become attached to him. She missed him…</p><p>Mayday shook herself out of her wandering mind for the fifth time that day, she was zoning out more and more often these days and it wasn’t good for her. She had to get her game face on and greet her students for the day. As soon as the train stopped at the centre station for the Natura district Mayday exited the train, Topaz at her side playing the part of an exotic breed of dog. She held Topaz’s leash tightly in her hand as she made her way to the school building which looked like a combination of an old fashioned school building and a stylised vineyard which appealed to her artistic eye.</p><p>As she walked inside she happily greeted the girl at reception “Morning Phoenix!” the girl chirped happily as she handed Mayday her schedule as well as her class register. “Morning Ingrid!” Mayday replied brightly while she wondered if she’d had her fourth cup of coffee that morning as she looked way too chippy at this time in the morning. “First class of the year? Good luck and remember to smile!” Ingrid encouraged her and Mayday spared her a soft but pleased smile as she tucked the folder under her arm. Topaz panted happily and woofed at the receptionist who looked curiously at the dog. “Topaz is my registered therapy dog,” Mayday explained quickly, “I was already training her to help manage my anxiety and got extra lessons from a few trainers my therapist pointed me to.” Ingrid gave Mayday a look of sympathy, no doubt thinking that Mayday was caught in the crossfire of the music revolution. Breaking off the conversation and leaving it at that Mayday meandered down the numerous corridors, heading for her classroom which was due for ten o’clock which gave her ample time to prepare for her class. They were a curious bunch, all bright eyed and innocent of the conflicts occurring within the city. In a way Mayday both pitied them and envied them, she felt pity for them because they’d be exposed to the harsh reality of the city once they graduated and she felt envy for them that they got to stay innocent to the consequences of her actions.</p><p>She pushed open the door and eyed the various instruments tucked into shelves and boxes on the walls and floor before making her way over to her desk. Topaz wandered around the room for a bit, sniffing at all the chairs, desks and instruments in the room before trotting back over to sit on the cushion Mayday had brought with her. Mayday smiled fondly before she started removing everything from her work purse and backpack. She soon pulled out two photos and paused, one was the photo of her and Zuke that was taken before they started the revolution and the other photo was of her true family. Taken before she left to pursue a career of music and fame that came crashing down on her because of a stupid mistake of letting herself be manipulated.</p><p>Banishing the thoughts into the oblivion of her memories she sighed forlornly as she peered out the large window located next to her desk, eyeing the NSR tower as it pulsed with glowing neon energy.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tatiana gazed out across the city, an unreadable expression on her face. A lot of things had happened in the last few months and to her none of them were good. She shivered as the looming presence behind her magnified tenfold, she knew HE was displeased with her. He was always displeased with her these days and she knew perfectly why he was displeased. She felt some form of satisfaction in causing this displeasure but she knew he would only tolerate it for so long until he ‘disposed’ of her.</p><p>“YoU oVeRsTeP yOuR bOuNdRiEs TaTiAnA.” He growled from behind her, he tone full of contempt and loathing. As if she was dirt on his shoes, if he could be called a he anymore. “I hardly think you agreed on any boundaries in the first place Sir.” She snapped crisply, turning around to look the deity in the ‘face’. The hostile aura increased and Tatiana repressed the urge to roll her eyes, the deity hated leaving his face uncovered and even though she knew who he was he refused to show his face in public.</p><p>“Know your place Tatiana, the prosperity of your city rests in my hands.” The deity hissed, the eyeholes of his mask glowing eerily as they bore into her own eyes. “Your negligence cost me everything and I hold the right to take it all back. It’s your choice, keep your city safe from my wrath or keep your personal bias going.” Tatiana scoffed, “You wouldn’t dare expose my city to your wrath. You forget that who you seek still lives within the city boundaries.” The deity was quiet but she could feel the menacing glare staring into her soul, “I want them found soon Tatiana, as long as they remain elusive you will continue to aid me. Even after I find them you will help me protect them, they deserve it after all you and your lackeys did to them. You may control vinyl city but the power belongs to me, the only reason I don’t rip it away is because the one that belongs to me will suffer among the ungrateful mortals they tried to help. I will not tolerate anyone hurting what is mine ever again. Not the foolish mortals you allow in your city, not the artists that kept them up at night crying their eyes out due to their hurtful words and definitely not you who forced their hand in the first place. You are to blame for my ascension and you know it.” With that final sniping comment said and the threat made the deity glided out of the room, heading off for his personal quarters unless called upon.</p><p>Once he was gone Tatiana snarled in frustration and put her head in her hands with her elbows on her desktop. Her city or her pride? She knew which one she’d choose in a heartbeat, worse still the deity knew it and happily exploited it at every opportunity. Unfortunately she knew that there was nothing she could do against him, he could very well go through with his threat if the one that caught his attention were to be found. For the sake of her city she couldn’t afford to mess up, the deity born from Qwasa was indeed powerful and none of her artists could put him down or hurt him even when they teamed up. His rage and anger was all encompassing and she had no qualms that he only tolerated her because she had resources and connections.</p><p>However the city seemed to adore his presence, believing him to be a true god of music that took human form to grace the city of music with his presence. She was unable to stop the numerous shrines, cults, festivals and offerings to the deity from her own city. Tatiana didn’t understand how he swayed the public but had a feeling the initial appearance and subsequent ‘search’ the deity did kicked off the entire thing. No music artist had this kind of power and while the deity accepted all types of music he preferred the music from his old life before he ascended.</p><p>However his fixation on his chosen was borderline obsessive, Tatiana knew without a doubt that when the deity found his chosen he would never let them go again. While she knew the deity was in love with his chosen she knew that he wasn’t the same person he was, she half hoped his chosen would reject him but the other half prayed that they’d accept his love for them. He was already outfitting his quarters for their return into his arms where they belonged according to him.</p><p>Tatiana wondered what would be worse, finding them now or finding them later?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>